Broken Rules
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: Magnus is a junkie who has lost all control over his life. Control is what Alec thinks as the most important thing in life. And he will make sure that Magnus follows his rules. He has not expected to like the party lifestyle of Magnus. Sometimes its good to let go of rules and to be free. But how much freedom makes you lose control? Malec
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first Malec story. But like my 30 something fanfiction were those I wrote in German :D I am not after many reviews but reviews that tell me what they like or dislike in chapters, or plotting, people, or whatever. So please leave some or message me telling me your thoughts and more than "keep going" :D. That motivates me and maybe you can influence the story that way. So yeah I´m German so please tell me if I did something wrong with grammar or something like that. Now hopefully enjoy the story.**

**Warnings: drug abuse, gays and alcohol and a very strict law officer. :DD**

**Disclaimer that no one needs because Cassandra could write what she wanted in her books and doesn´t do fanfictions about her own characters. :DD**

**Broken Rules**

**Rule #1: Follow the rules!**

_Maryse Lightwood was a good and responsible mother. And if there was one thing she disliked, it was pets in her home. Her firstborn son Alexander was allergic to almost every animal-hair one could think of. Isabelle and Max didn't need to go through that too. So when one day Alexander got home, Maryse told him to undress so they could finally eat dinner. And her son would have done that, if it wasn´t for the thing he clutched in his hands so tightly._

_"Mum, you know my friend Lucy has a pet and they received babies." He started. Then she looked down at his hands and frowned._

_"And she said I could have one."_  
_"No." Maryse said instantly, before he could speak further._  
_"But Mum. This rat is the one pet that I´m not allergic to. Please. Let me keep it."_

_At this point the newborn son, Max, cried and Maryse didn´t know where to handle the problems first. The thought of having a rat in her house was terrible. They were dirty animals, and it didn´t matter if Alexander liked them._

_"I already said no. Give it to me."_

_"Mum." He yelled, when she grabbed his upper hand and turned it over. In his palm sat a miniature rat with light gray fur and a small tail. She immediately felt repulsion, picked it up and opened the door._

_"Rats are dirty animals. You don´t know what illnesses they harbor."_  
_"But I like it. I really, really like it."_

_Ignoring him, she opened the door, crossed the lawn and threw the baby rat into the garbage bin of her neighbors. She didn´t like them anyway._

_When she got back inside, she saw Alexander crying on the staircase, rubbing his dirty fingers over his eyes. Maryse sighed and sat beside him. Minutes passed and when his bawling subsided into sobs she looked into his face. She almost shrieked when she saw the blotched red all over his face that he was now scratching. His face was swollen._

_"You are allergic. Come on, we will see Dr. Hopper right away."_

_Maryse called her husband to come home right now so he could watch over the smaller children._

_When they drove her son didn´t say one word and she almost regretted throwing the rat away. Maybe Lucy would have taken it back. But Maryse didn´t regret protecting her child._  
_"Alexander we talked about this. No pets. I´m only doing this because I want to protect you."_

_"I liked him." The small boy stated and began to cry again._

_"It doesn´t matter if you like him. He was dangerous and I protect you from dangerous things, even if it hurts you. My rules are to be respected. Rules are what make our lives easier and safer."_

_Maryse Lightwood was a good mother, that would do anything to protect her children, even if it meant crushing their dreams._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Magnus Bane woke up he felt good. You would expect that to be not as surprising as it was for him. He had slept without needing to take sleeping pills and that was an accomplishment. One look at the clock told him he was too late for school. But what did it matter when he hadn´t been to school for a week already? Slowly he got up and tried to dodge the glass-bottles that littered his floor.

Apparently his party-guests all went home last night, because he found himself alone in the big house. He felt lonely without anything in his system to keep him happy and no one to provide something for him. Alone. Maybe school didn´t sound so bad. At least there would be someone who sold his stuff. After showering he went to school. His bag was not full with books, but only with the money his parents left for this month and vodka. Magnus arrived when the second period ended, and found himself in the middle of thousands of students. He didn´t know which day was, nor what subject he had in third period. Without knowing his goal, he walked along the hall.

"Magnus, What the hell are you doing here? I thought you would stay home again." A girly voice said.

Magnus turned around. Camille stood before him, her blond hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He almost laughed at her appearance. So tidy. Not the Camille, who partied with him, could hold more liquor than anyone else and was a hell of a stripper.

"To learn." He answered and tried not to crack instantly.

"As if, Sebastian will not be here until fifth period. You think you can endure school sober until then?"

Students watched them curiously when they passed. Camille was beautiful, but in this moment, no one had eyes for her. Everyone eyed Magnus, blue hair and silver glitter and all. Some of them looked with disgust, while some fucked him right on this spot with their eyes.

"Not exactly sober, but yeah I can endure it. Do you know which class I now have Cam?"

The blonde sighed and watched her friend closely. She liked to party with him, but she was also his friend. Yes, she was not the holy Maria or something, she drank and screwed around. And Magnus, he had lost his grip on reality a long time ago. To see him completely sober was a wonder in itself and Camille worried. She never said so, that was not like her. As long as she wasn´t a junkie, everything was fine. Though some part of her wanted to help him.

"You have math in room 34." She said and watched him go.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The classroom was filled with people that smiled when they saw Magnus. He was such a rare sight to see, that everyone placed bets on him. Apparently one boy was lucky this time and yelled that "he knew Magnus would come today". Magnus enjoyed the attention when he seated himself someplace free. The teacher sat at his desk and hadn´t noticed him yet. This was his opportunity. As fast as he could, he opened his bag and unscrewed the cap. His back was facing the teacher, as he took a big gulp of the alcoholic beverage. Some students watched him, but kept quiet. They even chuckled.

"Hey, drinking alcohol is strictly forbidden in school."

Someone said and for a short moment he thought the teacher had seen it. But looking up he saw a tall boy standing in front of him. Blue eyes immediately showed displeasure and anger that the boy didn´t bother to hide. Magnus eyes wandered down to take in the plainest demeanor one could imagine: faded blue jeans on thin legs, a white button down with a dark-blue tie and black leather shoes. Camille was tidy, but this boy, he embodied the word neatness. What student chose to wear a tie? Even his black hair was combed in a way one would only describe as neat. Though Magnus liked his beautiful face.  
"And who are you? Law officer? Come on, don´t bother me."

"I´m in the student council and I have the privilege to give you detention for breaking the rules."

At this point Magnus couldn´t stop his laughter. He laughed until his stomach hurt and his eyes were teary. The law officer now scowled at him.

"What is so funny about that? You will have detention for the rest of the week. And if you don´t show up, I will come up with some other punishment you won´t like. What´s your name?"

"I can give you a hint. It´s not Rumpelstilzskin." Magnus said and laughed again. Partly it was because of the alcohol that now took effect.  
"What´s his name?" The law officer turned around and asked a boy. His shoulders were not as skinny as it had seemed in first place.

For the rest of the conversation, Magnus drifted off into thoughts. The law officer said his name twice and then shook him, until he gave him the craved attention.  
"So you are the famous Magnus Bane…"

"Famous? Why am I not surprised?"Magnus interrupted him.

"Fame for skipping lessons is nothing you should be proud of. Detention is in room 103 after your last period. I advise you to show up. You don´t want to make an enemy of me Bane."

The law officer hissed. He smelled of tooth paste, Magnus noticed. In third period he still smelled as if he had brushed his teeth just recently. That just added to his neatness.  
"And who will be my enemy I wonder? Voldemort?"

"No. Alexander Lightwood."

"So Alec it is." Magnus said and before Alec knew what happened, a kiss was planted on the back of his hand. Again Bane giggled when he imagined the boy in a dress, dressed up as an ancient princess.  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Camille had promised, Sebastian stood outside the cafeteria and talked to their friends just after the fifth period. When he saw Magnus a smile adorned the pale face. Magnus smiled too, seeing his best friend. Sebastian looked just as angelic in a crowd full of plain people, as he did sleeping next to him. His dark eyes followed Magnus until he stopped right in front of him.

"I want to talk in private." Bane said, his happy mood now completely gone and his voice now sounded hard and forced. His headache was the least of his problems. Worse was the void feeling and the fever that shook his body. He needed drugs.

"Sure. Follow me." Almost mechanically he did, until they were far from all of the students now eating. Behind the east school wall they stopped and powerless Magnus leaned against it.

"When was the last time you took some?" Sebastian asked. He reached into his hidden pocked inside the leather jacket and pulled out a transparent packed which contained three pills.

"Dunno. Five days? A week? I guess a week. Please don´t tease me. Just hand me some."

"What do you offer me as a reward?"

Magnus knew of Sebastian's twisted character. He never did something out of courtesy. Not even for his best friend.  
"I have money in my bag, just take what you need." Magnus said, now holding his head. Sweat dripped down his neck, his body now hot enough that he wanted to undress completely to have at least some gratification.

"Money bores me. I don´t need it. What I want is a favor. Just a favor you fulfill whenever I tell you too, and those pills are yours."

"Sure. Sure whatever you ask."

Sebastian's grin frightened Magnus. The withdrawal symptoms didn´t help with that. But when he received the first pill, nothing mattered. Not that his best friend kissed him, shoving the pill down his throat with his tongue. Not the law officer that Magnus saw watching them from the window. Nothing mattered as long as he forgot his life and let the drug control his thoughts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexander Lightwood sat at the desk in room 103 and waited for Magnus Bane. He was the only one having detention today, so the teachers decided that the one giving detention, should supervise it. Alexander was okay with that. As long as justice was upheld, and as long as he followed the rules, nothing could go wrong. Half an hour passed and Magnus was nowhere to be found. The school was empty except for a few teachers and him.

When Alexander had watched the scene at break, he hadn´t understood a thing. Magnus hadn´t looked well, his tanned face flushed, his blue spiked hung down as if they had been glued to his scalp. But Sebastian, as he knew Clary's brother was called, hadn´t seemed to notice or care. Alexander had been about to leave the window, when he saw them kissing. It had not been a peck on the lips. It was a passionate French kiss that had made him flush. He knew some people were not heterosexual, everyone did. But he had never seen two guys kissing. And he hadn´t felt as repulsed as he had thought he would.

No, no one really could be disgusted by Magnus Bane. He was indeed intimidating with his glitter and his beautiful appearance. Even though he was very tall, one thought of a fairy looking at him. Not that Alexander did. But the thing that intrigued him the most, were the contacts Magnus wore. They were light green and cat-like and watched him intensely, as if he was trying to read your mind. Alexander didn´t like him at all and he knew what punishment would await him for skipping detention. Tomorrow would be Saturday, the perfect day to ruin a weekend.

**So how did you like it? I don´t drink or do I do drugs, so bear with my knowledge about it. Magnus behavior is also influenced by it, so he is not always a happy fairy haha :D**

**What do you think Alec has planned? I can´t think of someone who would guess it right away. :DD**

Michiie


	2. The other side of the door!

**AN: Thanks for all the support of you guys. I never thought that many would. Oh and the funny thing is, two of you complained about Alec's neatness. So apparently Magnus taking drugs is like: meh whatever. But Alec NEAT`? OH HELL NO :D But I think by the end of the story it will be clear that Alec is not as perfectly fine with his life as he seems...I guess :DD I was just motivated to write so soon and so much. By the end of the chapter if you have questions I would like to answer if you want, either by mail or review or...Yeah that's it huh? :D**

**Warnings are at the first chapter. and btw, IF someone should die in this story, I will not warn you, because I think this is like telling the detective who the culprit is in the beginning of a book. :DD So be surprised :D I loooove Surprises. :D**

**The other side of the door.**

_And I scream out the window:_

_"I can´t even look at you, I don´t need you!"_

_But I do, I do, I DO!_

**Rule # 2: Disobeying the first rule will have consequences!**

The door stood wide open, as if to invite anyone who was just walking down the street and felt like partying. And that was the case, even if the Bane villa was far enough away from civilization, it was unlikely to have someone wander around this part of town. And if they did, Magnus liked to get to know new people.

It was eight at night, not the best time to start a party, but anyone who actually had a name in his school was already there and that led to the other students to be around as well. The kitchen counters were almost unrecognizable with all the alcohol bottles provided for his guests, while the music blasting through the speakers made it impossible to not at least move some part of your body in rhythm. Assuming you were not mentally or physically retarded.

Magnus himself danced in the crowd. His glittery eyes took in every gaze directed at him and absorbed the warm feelings that were caused by them. He was the center of attention. Two girls pressed their bodies on each side of him. The one at his back kissed his throat and grinded her body against his, while the one in the front was much shier or less horny. She just danced; her brown curls tickled his chest. The drug Sebastian gave him had made him feel so jumpy and happy that he spontaneously decided to throw a party. But now he could feel the rush slowly subside, the need to dance not as urgent anymore.

As he left the crowd to take another pill, he could feel the girl on his back grabbing for his sparkling silver shirt and he pulled her along. When he reached the hall he turned around and saw a grinning Camille. She was dressed in a very short red dress, which exposed more skin then it did hide it. Her screaming red high heels made her much bigger than she had been at school, and her blond hair was now curling around her shoulders. When he looked at her lips he instantly felt the need to rub at his throat, because he knew her lipstick had left red marks on it.

"Tired of dancing? What about a private session with me in your room?" she asked, and looked at him in what she thought was a seductive expression. It worked on the still high and semi drunken Magnus, though she didn´t look as beautiful anymore as she had when she left home. But he didn´t see the smudged make-up or the tangled hair. He saw what his mind produced, which was a very hot looking girl.

"Maybe later. I need to find Sebastian. Do you two want to sleep over?"

Camille's smile faded, leaving Magnus clueless. He wondered if sleeping over was not enough of an indication. Of course he didn´t know that Camille hated him taking drugs, hated Sebastian, even though they both embodied selfishness and manipulation, and hated to think of Magnus mood the next morning. It always came to that, because Sebastian refused to give Magnus anything without something in return. And this something always meant sex. And even though she never connected love to sex and with whom Magnus slept didn´t matter to her, she knew what Sebastian did was wrong.

"Camille? Do you? I mean we could have fun together." Magnus said when she continued to glare at him. He could slowly feel the side-effects of the pill kick in, though he refused to show. In what he thought was a cool pose; he leaned against the wall, thankful that it supported his aching body.

"Sure, but I will sleep in another room. I don´t need to hear you submit to Sebastian just so you can have your drugs." With that she left Magnus alone in the hall and danced her way back into the living-room. Her words didn´t hurt, not after hearing them several times. And he knew she was right. The thing is, he didn´t care as long as the drugs numbed everything and made him feel happy.

He waited until the dizziness rushed over and forced himself off the wall to search for his best friend. Everything in the room seemed to work in slow motion. His feet were forced to walk, every step roared through his body like thunder and pinched at his muscles. That was not the side-effect that was Magnus over-doing things because of it.  
"Sebastian?" he asked and a boy he didn´t know pointed at one of the what was behind it, he walked into his room and saw his friend talking to Jonathan Lightwood. Magnus wanted to interrupt them in need of emotional relief, as his voice was drowned by shouts.

"You don´t mean that. You can never stop me from seeing Clary!"  
"That was not my intention. You can see her too, as long as you favor me." Sebastian retorted. Jonathan looked ready to beat him into a pulp, while Magnus was ready to defend his best friend. But neither moved.  
"I will never love a queer." He hissed instead. And despite the reaction that Magnus had anticipated, his friend only laughed it off.  
"You will come crawling and begging to me."

The Lightwood turned around to walk away, saw Magnus but didn´t say anything as he left the room and closed the door. At this moment Sebastian noticed him too and as soon as they were alone, he smiled. If the words of Jonathan had hurt him, he didn´t show.

"Magnus, have you come to take another pill?" Sebastian sat down on Magnus bed and petted his left side to indicate the other to sit down. And he did.

"Yeah, You promised me three pills in exchange for the favor." Magnus said and his voice was again filled with desperation. This time he hadn´t had withdrawal symptoms, he just wanted to party longer and have fun.

"Did I? We actually never talked about the amount of pills you will receive. But I am gracious. Just return my favor and let me sleep over."

Magnus nodded and felt a happiness that felt dull in comparison to the happiness drugs provided him with. Almost everything seemed dull in comparison. Again Sebastian pulled out one pill and placed it on his own tongue to give it to his best friend through kissing.

He enjoyed kissing Magnus, loved to have so much control over this powerful man. And soon this man would help him win over his sister's boyfriend. Just thinking about him, made Sebastian hard and he didn´t bother to wait for the night and began to undress Magnus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexander Lightwood woke up at 5 am on a Saturday morning. That was a rule he had established for himself. To go to bed on exactly 10 pm and to wake up at 5 am. He often tried to convince himself that a accurate schedule was important, though deep down he knew that he would be the only one awake at this time of the day.

No sister to fight over the bathroom with, no little brother that wanted him to do his homework, since he had forgotten to do it, and most importantly, no Jace. Even though they were best friends, brothers at heart, Alexander felt strange at his side. Since he had seen the boys kissing, he couldn´t get the image out of his head. Just as well as he couldn´t deny the drumming of his heart, when his mind switched the boys to him and Jace kissing.

Yesterday evening, he had felt nervous near his brother and that made him uncomfortable. So this was the first morning he was happy not having to face him. He silently showered, dressed, ate and was out of his house at 6 am. The address of Magnus in his hands, he decided to walk instead of driving.

It took him almost a full hour to arrive at the estate. Instead of walking to the door, he stood on the street and looked at the big, white building. It reminded him of a small version of the white house. Countless windows were only one indication of how much space the house had to offer. And in one of those rooms Magnus Bane slept. The guy who drank in school was rich, but that didn´t surprise him. It always was the rich kids.

Sighing he walked along the gray path that led to the front door and took in the lawn. Big trees, he would have tried to climb as a kid, stood proudly on each side of the path. As he arrived at the mahogany door, he didn´t hesitate to press the bell. Again and again, since no one seemed to open after the first two times. After ringing for the sixth time, the door was opened to a small gap.

"Hmm…yeah?" Alexander couldn´t make out if the hoarse voice actually belonged to Magnus or to his parents. Still he hoped for the first one.

"It´s Alexander Lightwood. I´m sorry to come at such an early hour, but since Magnus skipped detention, he will have to do a task as a punishment."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, the gap broadened and revealed a boy dressed only in pink shorts. While he didn´t want to look weak and look away, he didn´t dare to actually look at the boy facing him. So he chose to lock his gaze with green cat eyes and never let them wander downwards.

"You are kidding me. It´s what, nine o´clock?"

"Seven actually." Alexander corrected him.

"Impossible. The last time I got up at 7 o´clock was like Camille's birthday or something. And now you want to exactly punish me how? With a whip? That would turn me on, if it wasn´t so god damn early. So if you want to punish me later, feel free to come back."

With that Magnus closed the door, leaving him alone outside. Anger and shame pooled in his stomach as he almost lost his cool demeanor and kicked at the door. Instead he counted to ten in his head and pressed the bell, only this time leaving his finger on it until Magnus stood in front of him a second time. This time a robe encased his body in shimmering gold.

"You irritate me law officer Alec. I haven´t slept for more than an hour and that makes me want to rip your beautiful head off."

At the words Alec turned his head away, as if he could hide the thing Magnus had called beautiful. That way the threat wasn´t as powerful as it was intended to be. Stubborn as he was, he turned to the rope-clad boy and shoved his bag against Magnus ribcage.

"Pull on some clothes and follow me. You will have to clean up the schoolyard until no piece of garbage is left. And I will supervise it." Alexander said and expected the boy to laugh like he had done the previous day. But he didn´t.

"And what if I don´t want to? What can a small law officer do against me? My parents have influence you can´t even dream of. I have the power to kick you from student council and you will continue as the scum of the school. "

For a short moment, he felt afraid. He knew it was true. The rich parents founded new things in school; otherwise the behavior of Magnus Bane would not be tolerated. And all Alexander was proud of was being a member of the student council. His whole world was dedicated to it, as if it was the safe harbor that kept him from being home. It protected him from being shunned by his father, being treated like air. When being in school he could convince himself that his father didn´t view him as a sick and weak person. And that he wasn´t. With new courage he faced Magnus again and wanted to scream at him, but it didn´t come to that. Magnus face was white as chalk and before Alec could grab for the swaying body, he collided with the floor.

"Magnus? Magnus wake up." He knelt next to the now unconscious boy and yelled his name since he suspected that would help. He had been unconscious once, when a bee had buried its sting in his body. His mum had instantly called for an ambulance, since he was allergic to bees and his small, slim body couldn´t take even one bee sting. But he wasn´t sure what had caused Magnus to collapse and how he should handle the situation.

"What the…" Someone said and Alexander looked up to see Camille like he had never seen her before. She also was a student council member, but compared to him, even dressed classy on weekends, she looked like a whore today. Since he kneeled, he could see her pink thong that reminded him of Magnus's underwear, because her piece of red clothes, he would never call it dress, was not long enough. Her hair was a mess, as well as her normally perfect make-up now smudged, making her look like a clown.  
"Alex? I don´t get what you of all people are doing here, but first you need to tell me what happened to Magnus." She knelt next to them and he was happy he didn´t need to see her thong any longer,

"We talked and before I could do anything he paled and then he collapsed." He said, his voice and body now in ´emergency mode´, pretending to be calm while not.

"Okay, help me carry him to bed."

"What has happened to him? Shouldn´t we call an ambulance? He could have a concussion." Alexander said, but since Camille already grabbed for Magnus's legs and threatened to carry him alone, he chose to help her. He was not sure it was a good idea to move him, in case something could happen, but he didn´t have no choice. Together they carried him into a room that only contained a king sized bed, a TV and a fully mirrored wall. Since someone occupied the right side of the bed, they placed Magnus on the left. Without wanting to, he immediately recognized the boy who had been kissing Magnus and the image returned to his head. The fact that the blanked hid only the distance between his upper legs and hip, and the rest consisted of a naked, pale body, didn´t help with that.

So they really had a relationship. A gay one at that.

"Alex, let them sleep, he is just exhausted." She whispered and pulled the petrified boy out of Magnus room. He let her lead him into in what should have been a kitchen and sat down at the only chair that was not full of garbage. Camille chose to stand and poured herself a drink.

"Do you want one too? Just choose any kind."

With ´one´ she meant the alcoholic beverages that were all over any place in the kitchen. Some stood on the floor, some on the counters, and some littered and mixed on the table he sat at.

Instead of asking her if she was out of her mind, he decided to shake his head in refusal.

"Suit yourself," she said and took a big gulp of a brown liquor before continuing.

"I assume you have questions. To answer some, yes that´s what I´m like when I party and it´s my private business. And second of all, I won´t tell you much about Magnus. He is a special case and him collapsing is not a rare side to see. He kind of has trouble sleeping, causing his body to be exhausted enough to forcefully push him to rest."

Alexander knew that this was not all there was to it. Camille could be a nice girl, or at least she could pretend to be, but she was also a manipulating bitch, which they needed for the student council. She always convinced the headmaster to buy what they wanted and it didn´t take her longer than three minutes. He wondered what it would feel like for him to be manipulated by her. He wondered if he would break as easily as the others did.

"Now it´s my turn to ask questions. What does a stuck up guy like you do at his house? I don´t assume you were here to look if we were still partying, were you?"

After all the ruckus, he had almost forgot with what intention he had come here. Sadly his punishment would wait for Magnus to wake up again.

"He skipped detention and so he has to pick up garbage at school."

Camille started laughing, her cup shaking so much that some of the drink dripped on the floor. But neither seemed enough to care, since she was not the first one to have done that apparently.

"Alexander Lightwood forces Bane to pick up garbage. I need to tape it to tease him afterwards."

After that the kitchen got silent. Then Camille started to talk again.  
"You know, Magnus is not the best acquaintance you can choose, so why threaten your reputation and bother with him? You could have been home now and not in this filthy kitchen of his."

"Because he broke the rules. And what kind of student council member would I be if I oversaw that, just because he has influence?"

The sharp edge that was directed at her was intended and she glared at him, but he wasn´t afraid of her. He feared nothing but the loss of his high position. And she hadn´t had the power to take it from him.  
"Let me tell you something Alex. I know you are not unaffected by Magnus, no one is. He is like blood to sharks- as soon as you see him, you can´t stop thinking about him. When he decides to return the attention, you will bathe in it. I was once like you are now, and now look at what he did to me. Not even you, Alexander Lightwood, can run from him when he wants to befriend you. Mark my words, he will rip you apart to your core and destroy your perfect life until you are just like him. I love it, but would you?"

Alexander gulped and for the shortest moment, he had one thought that was louder than his wildly beating heart.

"Yes, I would." The teen thought.

What he chose to say instead, as he was sure his voice wouldn´t waver, was: "Sharks aren't really affected by blood, but by movement. That is just a myth."

**Questions :D**

**1: Why do you think I keep calling him Alexander, instead of Alec? (believe me it irritates me too :D)**

**2: Should I be only writing lime or lemon - stuff about Malec or would you like some minor Magnus being a little ... open-minded in more details?**

**3: Yes or No? (that´s probably the most important question of those, and NO you won´t hear the question. just choose if you want to :D)**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me by taking time and writing me what you think of the chapter. AWESOME COMMUNITY HERE AT THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. :D**


	3. Fearless

**Thanks you for your reviews. But since only one answered my questions, the last two are still up to be answered by you. I hope some will still do that :D Otherwise this chapter shows the difference in parenting I guess :DD Though what his father did was not neccesarrily bad, or what do you think?**

**I will soon uprate this to M, I guess. i hope that doesn´t bother you?**

* * *

**FEARLESS!**

**Rule #3: Keep on being individual. But only if that means being a good person!**

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_And I don´t how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless_

_And I don´t know why but with you I danced!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Magnus Bane had always been curious. When other kids read about things, he chose to explore them instead. Even as a two-year old his curiosity was overwhelming to him. The TV was on and his parents sat on the couch, their hands intertwined, as they watched some kind of quiz-show. Meanwhile Magnus couldn´t take his eyes off of the red burning candle, which was thicker than his forearm. The flame flickered in a bright that hurt his eyes when he looked at it for too long. He wondered if he could catch the flame and carry it around. It would always light his way. His tiny steps still weren´t steady, but very much able to let him walk to the living-room table. Peeking over the table-top he made sure his mum and dad didn´t pay attention to him, as he reached for the red candle. The small fingers of his felt the warmth as they got nearer and they grabbed for it. But as much strength as he could muster, he wasn´t able to lift the think candle with his babyfingers._

_Disappointment swept over the child and he could feel his sight blur with tears. He was almost sobbing and crying out loud, when he remembered something similar to the red waxy thing. The silver thing his Dad always used to produce the flame with was lying right next to the candle. Smiling, as if nothing had happened, he took it and then hid under the wooden table. The lighter was longer than has hand, but with the help of his left one, he was able to open it. He remembered his Dad spinning the silver wheel. At first he tried that with his thump too, but the wheel didn´t move much. He tried again, this time with more fingers, gripped the handle with both hands and finally the flame light up._

"_Did you hear that?"His mum said, and after a short while she began to call his name._

"_I´m here." He whispered, still hypnotized by the bright light that was as hot as his heater.  
The faces of his parents came in the picture, as they leaned down to look under the table, and his mum shrieked.  
"Magnus, what are you doing with the lighter?" her voice was high and panicked. Magnus knew this voice meant trouble. Just when her hand reached out, another, darker hand held it at the wrist._

"_Let him learn by himself how everything works. You can´t protect him all the time. When he grows up, he will eventually have to figure out how he wants to live his life. So go on Magnus, why don´t you touch it."_

_And a small chubby hand reached out to capture the flame._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

When Magnus woke up, he instantly hissed in pain and rubbed his head in a soothing manner. His finger came away wet with sweat and glittery make-up. A groan left his raw feeling throat. His bed was empty except for him. Sebastian must have left early and with that the chances of getting better were gone as well. It took three tries to make his voice get out loud enough to call for Camille, as well as it took increasing pain to be able to do so. Last night was still pretty blurry, but he didn´t need to remember, to know what he and Sebastian possibly could have done to cause so much pain.

With a low creaking sound the door to his room opened and revealed a not so Camille-looking boy. And even the emotionless expression and the neat clothes were enough to drive Magnus up a wall. Anger bubbled under the surface of the aching body. He wanted Camille here, or Sebastian to get better. Instead he got a bastard that eyed him suspiciously. Before he could regain his normal behavior, he snapped at the boy.  
"What are you doing here? Are you by any means Camille? Stop looking at me like that, you stuck-up fuck! Get out!"

The law officers brows furrowed and he looked at him as if he wished for Banes death. And he probably was. That only fueled the fire in Magnus.

"What is your problem? Camille and Sebastian left and made me promise to keep an eye on you. And I´ll give you 15 minutes to dress and get ready to pick up trash, or I will make sure you are forced to have two hours detention each day, for the rest of the school year. And I will be your supervisor and you shouldn´t make an enemy of me." Alec said and came nearer. His pale hand reached out and Magnus thought he would either hit or caress him, but all he did was pull away the blanket. In this moment, had he not been so irritated, he would have been smitten by the way Alec blushed at seeing him naked.

How he ended up being that way was a mystery to him as well, but he could only assume it was thanks to Camille's sick humor.

"I don´t give a fuck about a word you just said. My parents…"

"Have influence. I know, we talked about this. So I assume I could call them and tell them how often you´ve been absent from school, throwing partys at home. Do you think they would help you?"

With that, the law officer turned around and Magnus watched his ass as he walked away. But not even that could lift his spirits. His headache had turned worse and his throat clenched in anger, as he swallowed hard.  
"13 minutes left. I would hurry!" Alec said and closed the door as he left.

"I will kill you, you fucking mormon."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting in the kitchen at the same place he had taken before, Alexander realized his need of a drink for the first time. His hands shook slightly, caused by the tension his body had been in. This was one part of it, the other was the fear he had felt talking to Magnus. He knew this boy for a few hours, and still felt that what had happened was not usual for him. It was as if someone had switched the glittering boys character for this angry monster. At this point, Alexander knew that falling in this boys trap, as Camille had stated, was not possible for him. A small ounce of relieve pared with disappointment washed over him, but he disregarded it.

He knew in the end of the day, he would need tea, a good book and Jace to complain to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Looking in the mirror that covered a whole wall, he saw the destruction the night had left on the otherwise styled appearance. His bangs were glued to his forehead, his make-up and glitter were smudged and blotched. And his happy face was now replaced by a grumpy one. This was not Magnus Bane, he said to himself and slowly got up.

"This is not me." He roared and threw his math-book at the mirror. The thick glass didn´t even crack and he covered his eyes in refusal. His mind was spinning, and emotions were jumbled. Anger turned into deep sadness and sadness into desperation. He doubted it were with-drawal effects, since it was much too soon for that. Instead he refused to come up with the simplest reason, which was all of his emotions resurfacing. With all the drugs he had taken recently, he didn´t recognize these feelings as normal.

He thought of his parents, leaving him in the foster system without explaining themselves. Thought of his adopting parents trying everything to change him, when he found out that he liked glitter, bright colors and guys. Thought of the time he finally opened up about his feelings of despair to his best friend, and Sebastian providing him with a solution in form of pills.  
One of those would make him happy for a few hours. Not as alone anymore. When he reached for his phone to call his friend to buy this numbing sin again, he saw the pink pill lying calmly on the sink with a smiley on it and a note that said:  
"Thought you would need one.

It´s heavy stuff that will keep you content for much longer.

But don´t forget our little agreement.

S"

Magnus felt tears of relief peck at his eyes, as he swallowed the new pill dry. After that he went to the shower and took his time. The warm water cascaded down his tan skin and he could feel the pill kick in. He forgot his sorrow the instant it did and his emotions started to take a ride upwards. Even his punishment seemed nice, at least he would move. Tonight the party would be even better than the last one, he would make sure of it. The law officer got into his room half an hour later, just as Magnus put on some golden glitter on his eyelids.

"If you don´t hurry up, it will be dark outside and it will only take longer to pick up the trash. In case you didn´t know , ´fucking mormons´ have better things to do than watching over delinquents."

A giggle surpassed his lips, as if Alec had told him a joke instead of insulting him. But in this moment, everything seemed funny and good.

"Ready when you are, panda." At his new nickname Alecs eyes seemed to widen and his mouth stood agape. Again, in Magnus mind that was funny and cute and he giggled for the second time.

"Panda? What did you take while I was gone? Please, take less." Magnus didn´t know that the law officer said that without being serious. Horror ripped through his body, as he asked himself if what he did was known by everyone. His thoughts raced, as well as his heart and he gripped at his chest under his shirt. Why it did matter to him, he didn´t know in his fuzzy state. It just did. He didn´t want this clean boy to look down on him. And to make sure he would not, there were only two ways. Either stop taking drugs and partying or drag him down as well. The green eyes landed on Alec again, taking in everything. In clothes not as formal as they were now, the law officer would definitely be eye-candy. Maybe even worth making out with. Jumbled thoughts crashed into each other and he completely forgot what Alec had said just seconds ago, as well as what he had thought about doing. Only the slight interest in his opposite remained, leaving a burning trail down his neck and impounded itself into his brain.

"Stop spacing out and follow me. Have you got a car that we could take, or do you want to walk?"

Magnus nodded stiffly, and rushed out to show Alec the way to his garage. The black Toyota was his pride, though not as expensive and exquisite as he could have had, but still his style. Whenever the sun shone down on it, one could see long woven lines in rainbow colors. But now all you could make out was a normal car, in which he ushered Alec in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexander drove and whenever they stopped to wait for the traffic light to turn green again, he watched Magnus with a keen eye. His hair was still slightly wet and curled around his neck. It was a different hair-style than he was used to. The music on the radio was turned as loud as possible, which bothered him pretty much. Because of that he could not make out Magnus voice, only watch his mouth shape the words the band Rise Against sang. Alexander didn´t know the lyrics, wasn´t interested in loud and screamy music, but a part of him wondered if Magnus could sing and make this song a bit better.

As they had gotten in the car, Magnus had started to talk nonstop, about the party tonight, about who would come and who he would like to dance and do ´more´ with. And Alexander has listened until Magnus grew tired of his silence and turned up the volume to maximum. He wasn´t sure what bothered him more. Magnus moved pretty much in his seat, drumming with his fingers on the sideboard and opened his legs further, until they bumped against Alexanders. None of that made enough voice to overpower the actual song and he watched in amazement, as the green eyes closed in happiness, when he switched over to playing air-guitar at the solo instead.

Everyone would have looked stupid doing that. Everyone but Magnus. Confused he shook his head at his thoughts. An hour ago he had hated his guts, was sure he would always do. But now Bane seemed so happy and content with his life, grinning at him as he noticed him watching, that he could understand Camilles words.

Whoever had caused Magnus´ happiness, Alexander would remind himself to thank him. If he had known that it was pills, he would have been repulsed and grossed out. But he doubted that so highly, that he could feel the happiness take him over as well. The third time they stopped at the traffic light, Magnus pulled his hand away from the steering wheel and he wanted to yell at him and pull it away. But his angry words got stuck in his throat as he realized that Magnus used his fist as a microphone. Despite of himself Alexander started laughing and as he knew the lyrics of ´Highway to hell´he even screamed the lyrics along. Just once, just to know why this boy thought that singing and doing stupid guitar moves was fun.

Embarrassment washed through his body as he had finished and he could feel himself blush when he noticed passing people look at the boys. Girls smiled at them, apparently because two guys in a car , one of them screaming in a fist, was amusing. In Alexander's mind, they laughed about him, as many girls and boys in his school did, calling him stiff. His lips shut this instant without Magnus realizing it. The fun he had had was suppressed by his lack of self-esteem and loathing.

That was exactly why he should hate Magnus, for making him do something stupid as that. Something without a need and purpose, as his father would say. They parked on the school parking lot and Alexander exhaled loudly, just as the music stopped. Now it was Magnus turn to look at him in surprise, though his content feelings would not subside.

"We´re here already?" The delinquent asked, a smile still adorning his face. "Are you sure you want to ruin this happy moment by picking up trash?"

"Actually you are the only one picking up trash, while I will do my homework." He corrected him. From the backseat he grabbed the garbage bag and the long grabbing-device one knew from some movies and handed it to the boy in the passenger seat.

For a tiny second his smile wavered and Alexander didn´t understand why that didn´t make him feel as good as it was supposed to. Damn, this Magnus was too pretty smiling for hating him.

Hesitating fingers gripped the things handed to him tighter and Bane opened his door with a pinky. Alexander followed Magnus to the backyard of the school.

"Will you be at my party later tonight?" This question startled him enough to let the comfortable position of his eyes, which was the floor, roam to the green eyes again. For the second time, he felt himself flush, as he wondered what Magnus thought of him. If he thought he was handsome too.

"I´m not a party person as you have probably guessed. So no, I will definitely not." Against all of his willpower, he was still unable to look away.  
"And if I insist?"

"What of it? It´s not like you can order me around." Alec retorted angrily. Angry at himself for feeling honored and angry at his heart for picking up a faster pace. But mostly of Magnus, since he was the trigger of all his emotions.

"You are right, law officer Alec." Magnus giggled before continuing."I can´t force you to come. But if you promise to show up and at least stay a while, I will promise to never complain while doing this stupid task."

"Do it if you want, I can bear with that." He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if to underline his statement. In the next moment a melodic laughter sounded over the empty schoolground and Alexander looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he spat, but the laughter continued for a while. When Magnus was able to calm himself, laughter was still apparent in his voice as he spoke.  
"You trying to be consequent is adorable Alec. Please come to the party. What if I promise to go to school every day of the next two following weeks?"

"Why should I care?"

At this question Magnus got serious again, though he still wore a smile. Alexander noticed how upset he should be at what he said, but he was not. Being called adorable was embarrassing, but coming from Magnus it didn´t sound as insulting as it should be for a boy.

"Oh you care Alec. You are the only one who cares, since you are the law officer. And I´m the delinquent ruining your perfect score of setting people right, am I not? So how about 9 pm at my house?"

Magnus was right, and Alexander knew that. Of all the people rebelling and breaking the rules, bane was the only one who seemed unfazed by every punishment given. And thinking about Camille's face when he told her, he was the one responsible for Magnus good behavior, was worth a lot. Even worth going to a party.

"Fine. I´ll take you on your word Bane. I will stay at your party for not longer than an hour, but that´s it. I will not drink, not dance, nor will I enjoy myself."

"I doubt that will be the case officer. Oh and please dress down a bit. A shirt and jeans will do, or you will be the laughing stock."

At that Alexander looked down and took in his clothes. He wondered what was wrong with his dark grey suit pants, his white button down shirt and his grey tie. This was how everyone should be dressed, not as if every day was casual Friday.

"What is wrong with my clothes? They fit into every situation." He defended himself, even though he was suddenly very self-conscious.

On cue, Magnus draw nearer, and Alexander wanted to run away, but didn´t. Instead he held his breath as big hands pulled at his tie and loosened it, until it hung so low that it didn´t do it´s purpose.

"Hey." He protested without any achievement. Magnus just continued his mission and unbuttoned the upper two buttons. The last thing he did was messing up his well combed hair.

"There. No need to thank me, it was much to my pleasure. I knew you could be a handsome panda."

* * *

**Answer to 1: I call him Alexander when it´s his pov, because he is used to be called that. Magnus is used to call him Alec or law officer instead, as Camille uses Alex. I noticed people tend to use nicknames in books or stories, but I think if everyone called me ´EM´ instead of Michiie, I would refer myself to that rather than Michiie...You know? Is that understandable. Though I hate to write Alexander. Alec is much better :DD And maybe he will get used to it :D**

**Thanks for reading, in the next chapter I hope you will be surprised. Nopt that surprises are neccessarily good huh? :D**

**PS: Why do you think he is called Panda? :D **


	4. Sparks Fly!

**Hello dear readers. Again thank to the reviewers, who took time to write their minds :D**

**And now moving on to this chap, I will tell you something about me. I´m someone who likes to be different. So when I don´t write any warnings, i don´t want you to know in the begining what will happen. I don´t even know myself before sitting down to write the next chapter. That´s why I said influencing me is easy if you have ideas I like, because I have not even decided the ending. So let me know if you are creative. In the end of the last chapter I said I´ll surprise you and maybe you won´t acknowledge it as a surprise, but I do :DD My vacation is almost over . **

**Special Thanks: Seestar2 who betad the first 2 chapters I replaced. Thank you. She is not a hacker haha :D**

* * *

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I´m a house of cards._

_You´re the kind of reckless that would send me running _

_But I kindo know that I won´t get far_

_~ I´m on my gard for the rest of the world but with you I know it´s no good_

**Rule #4: Be prepared for anything to happen at the worst possible times, because no one else will help you!**_  
_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alexander, the now newly announced panda, spun a deep red leaf stalk between his thumb and index. He had found the maple leaf when he had unbuttoned his shirt, as it sailed down his back. He didn´t wonder why it got stuck there, considering how the leafs had rained down on him, when Magnus had let them loose above his head. He had been shocked, had wanted to ask him what was wrong in his head for doing this. But again, as it often did lately, he couldn´t, seeing him smile through flickers of early autumn colors. He had seen it. Alexander Lightwood finally had seen what Camille had predicted he would. Magnus Bane was free and himself and though he was the total opposite of him, or maybe because of that, Alexander yearned to be like him.

Looking at the leaf, his eyes slowly started to focus on the mirror on his wall behind it instead and he gazed at a boy with an open mouth. Since Magnus had done those small changes in his appearance, he hadn't bothered to check how he looked. And now he understood why his mother had watched him with an expression of utter shock. His otherwise perfect demeanor now resembled a boy band-lookalike. Especially his hair was a mess. No, he did not think that he was handsome. With his bare chest, he could also see and be reminded of his skinniness, something that could not be changed with fast-food. He had tried several times, but no fat, or muscles were allowed by his body.  
Standing at his cupboard, he searched for something that would suit the dress code, if it could be called that. Between his button-down shirts, that were neatly arranged on hangers, he tried to find a T-Shirt. It may sound strange, but he still wore pajamas and barely changed after school, since he would just dress the same way again. But he knew, somewhere in the cupboard a white shirt was hiding. And it did, but looking at it, he instantly knew that he had bought it two years ago and it wouldn´t fit him anymore. And that left two options. Option a was to ask Jace for clothes, and option b was to go like he wanted too.

Alexander had never been a party person. In fact the only parties he got invited to, were business related ones, his father's friends or their children threw. And regarding those cliché flicks, he at least new that some had an other perception of a party. Sighing he chose option a, since he was not eager to be looked at funnily. He walked down the hall and stopped at the room next to the stair to the first floor. Opening the door, he saw Jace lying on his bed and kissing a girl. For the fifth time this day, he blushed and closed the door again.

"Sorry. I didn´t know you had a …visitor." He said and choked on the last word. His heart hammered against his ribs, trying to imitate the way it beat after running for a long time. Seeing his best friend kiss someone was suddenly a big deal for him. It was clearly not the first time he had seen him do that, but it was the first time feeling like someone had thrown a bucket of water at him.

The door opened and Jace looked at him with a smile that told everything. He clearly didn´t like this girl, he had started to love her. And Alexander couldn´t quite understand why that bothered him.

"You look like you´ve seen a ghost. I may resemble a god, but that does not mean I´m dead yet. In fact I´m more than fine."

I can see that, he thought with remorse. Now he could see the girl standing behind Jace, red-curly hair and short and all. Cute but in his mind not very fitting for Jace.

"I wanted to ask if I could borrow some clothes of you?"

"Well, why would you want to do that?" Jace asked, his blond eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Alexander thought about telling lies, telling him he wanted to see what he would look like in casual clothes again, but chose to speak the truth. He had never been a great liar.

"I´m invited to Magnus Banes party later tonight and don´t want to go like that." He used his hand to show what ´that´meant and realized than, that he stood in the hall half naked.

"I think Magnus wouldn´t care too much. But come on in, I think some of my clothes will fit you. Be grateful, maybe my radiance can be transferred to you that way." Before he could protest he was ushered into his room. A room that was even more spotless than his own room, which was worth mentioning.

"Hey. I´m Clary." The girl said then and she tried to look anywhere but him. He repeated her sentences, only changing the name to his own. He was surprised how angry he was at her.

With passing time, more and more clothes were handed to him, a wide range of brands and colors he wouldn´t usually wear. But today wasn´t usual and going through the clothes, he picked out the grey v-neck shirt that was slightly too big and a black jeans that hugged his body in an uncomfortable way. It was not really skinny, just snug fitting, be he wasn´t used to it.

"Of all the things I put out for you, you go for boring? Suit yourself, but your hair will be done by me." After a short while, he agreed to it, thinking that it couldn´t get worse.

He followed Jace to the bathroom, in which the styling utensils were lined up in growing heights. It took mere seconds to style his short hair in a way he couldn´t describe. Some strands were spiked while others were not, which created something looking good, but again unusual. He still liked his hair neatly combed better, but messed up like Magnus had done, or now what Jace stated was ´a piece of art´ was ok. Not ugly at least.

"So Alexander Lightwood, the new party animal?" Jace asked and wiggled with his eyebrows, the way no one else could. He had tried but failed. Right now he could watch his best friend in the mirror behind him, pulling at some stubborn strands that didn´t like to be styled. He felt the rough fingers run over his scalp and the shivers that followed it closely. It felt like a competition took place in his body, between the shivers of comfort and the need to remain calm and untouched. When he regained his cool again, he chose to answer.  
"I was pressured in going there by him. It´s not like I expect to have fun."

"Who pressured you? I will need to ask him of his methods." Jace laugh had always been contagious and even when he didn´t want to, Alexanders body forced a happy grin on his face.

"Well, Magnus did, who else?" Alexander said. In the next moment the fingers left his hair and scalp. He expected Jace to have finished, but shock was written all over his face. Before he could ask, what had happened, his friend started to answer the unspoken question.

"Magnus Bane has personally invited you to his party?"

"Yes, why would that be so shocking? It´s his party, he invites people. That´s how it works, I guess." The last part was murmured shyly, since he really was not an adept when it came to throwing party's.

"It does with others, but not with Bane. He only invited Camille and Sebastian, who invite other people and so on. How come you are socializing with someone like him?"

The first things Alexander thought of were ´does that make me special?´. The following ones were like sledgehammers, crushing down on the previous thoughts of hope and happiness. He shouldn´t feel anything about something stupid like a party. He shouldn´t and didn´t, because he was used to suppression. Since his childhood, Alexander needed to suppress feelings, beginning with the longing for a pet, ending now with the crushed happiness.

"I supervised his punishment for not turning up for detention. Anyhow, don´t make it bigger than it is. Who invited me will not be important to anyone in the end." He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Alec, don´t get too caught up in his world. I know you and you should be careful. Magnus can be lethal for someone like you."

Someone like you, rang in his ears, being repeated like a broken record. It sounded so condescending and full of hate, not in any way good. Just with those few words of warning, he could feel his carefully locked up rebellion dwell up.

"Tell mum she doesn´t need to wait up for me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexander stood in front of the Bane estate for the second time this day. Only this time the door was wide open, revealing dancing and kissing teenagers in the hall. He had expected it to be like that, but standing in front of it, facing his dread, was a completely different thing. He wanted to turn around, go home and have a cup of tea, like he had planned to do. But neither did he want to face his best friend without an accomplishment, if you could name it that way, nor did he like to go back on his words.

Breathing heavily, he chose to ignore his clenched stomach and walked into the house. The music got louder once he was inside, loud enough to have the feeling his heart was pumping in rhythm. All around him, he saw people pressing their bodies together and he didn´t know where to look. Even the floor was something he didn´t want to see, as there was a girl with her thong hanging low, resting just above her shoes.

Heat rushed over him, warm bodies pressed on him, trying to force him to dance. He ignored them, searched his way through the crowd, looking for a tall men with glitter. This was one of the rare occasions that his heights had been overpowered by someone. Looking into a room, one couldn´t make out its former purpose with all the people in it, he immediately spotted Magnus. Everyone could see him as he was dancing on the table with much shorter company.

Alexanders breath hitched at the sight of him and for once he didn´t feel his pulse was that of the music. It was much faster than that. Tonight, Magnus was dressed in black leather pants and a sparkling, dark red jacket. His hair was spiked again, defying gravity. Without really noticing it, he drew nearer. He crowd around the table was dense, reminding one of thick, colored bubblegum. But that didn´t stop him. Even though he was painfully pressed against the tabletop, what felt like a billion people shoving and touching him, he felt relief at his success.

Standing so near, he could smell alcohol and sweat on all the people, and all he could see was feet. Even looking up, he could only make out snippets of faces. He also felt someone moving his body in rhythm against him, and the heat that was produced by that. His thoughts were all occupied with Magnus. Jace words were now taking effect, the hope couldn´t be suppressed in this mess of a party.

No one here cared that he was a member of the student council and could have busted this party with one call to his headmaster. Partys this big would certainly not be tolerated, or so he thought. Maybe if he mentioned Bane was throwing it, the headmaster wouldn´t care.

Either way, he felt uncomfortable. He thought that maybe he and Magnus would talk when he showed up. Or that he would at least notice him between all those people, but Alexander only realized now how stupid he had been. Of course he wouldn´t.

Even if he left, Magnus wouldn´t know. With that thought he decided to do just that. It took all his power to be able to shove the people on his back away to turn around. It was then, that he felt green eyes lock with his for the shortest of moments. But one second was enough to recognize them as Magnus eyes. And just as long he expected something to happen. That maybe he would come down once he saw him. For several minutes he stood with his back facing the table and waited for something to happen. Anything.

When it didn´t, he pressed his way forcefully through the crowd. He hadn´t noticed he had held his breath before he breathed again, once he was in the hall. His v-neck clung to his upper body, making it feel heavy and sticky. Once again, he turned around, now far enough away to see everything on the table again. Saw the men he had spend his afternoon with. Right now that seemed ages ago and all the excitement that had build up with entering this place has left his body tired now.

All he wanted to do, was take a sip of a light alcoholic beverage, to show Jace how bad boy he really was and head home. The way to the kitchen now seemed really easy to find after having so many people pressed against oneself. The kitchen was just like he had left it this afternoon, only with more people and alcohol bottles. And for the life of him, he couldn´t remember the couple dry-humping against the fridge either. It took some time to read every percentage of alcohol on every bottle, but it was necessary, because Alexander only knew the finest wine or champagne of the business-partys. But good wine was not among them, as were low percentage ones. He chose to give up after the tenth bottle and filled a red plastic-cup with the next best thing he found. Sighing he looked down on the brown beverage and took a sip, before his mind could convince him of his stupidity. The alcohol was all he could taste, coating his tongue in bitter fluid.

"Enjoying yourself Lightwood?" Someone asked and Alexander opened his mouth in surprise and choked on the alcohol that rushed down his throat that way. While he coughed, the music seemed to rush in and out his ears, as if someone turned it up and then low again.

Whoever had talked to him, was now a blurry shadow in the dim lighted kitchen. It took some time, but Alexander regained his composure enough to realize it was Sebastian talking to him. He didn´t know him very well, only his name and his face, because he was an honorable student with perfect grades. The only time he had talked to him, was to convince him to be a member of the student council, which didn´t happen in the end. In the moments they had talked, Alexander decided he didn´t like this condescending character at all.  
"I never expected you to come, even if Magnus insisted you would. So seeing you here alone, I guess you noticed that he isn´t easy to keep to oneself?"

"That´s not your matter." He answered, his voice still sounding rough.

"Oh, but it is. I am the only one who understands Magnus, so I am the only one who could help you get his attention."

Alexanders head pounded and his hands felt sweaty. No wiping could help that and no clever retort came up in his mind. He should say, that he was not interested in Magnus, didn´t want his attention. Why he couldn´t remained a secret to him.  
"You´re the first who doesn´t warn me of him." was all he could come up with. As if it was important.

"I wouldn´t do that. I actually think he would do your stiff ass some good. Look at you, sipping on his first whiskey, dressed like my grandpa. Magnus could change that and I know you crave for that." Sebastian said and run his hand down his upper body with a distasteful look.

"Shut up. Don´t think you know me."

"My dad is the best psychologist in his field and I learn from him. Believe me, I recognize little sheep that long to change."

Before he could defend himself, Sebastian grabbed for his hands in a swift motion and pressed his lips against Alexanders ones. His first kiss felt wrong and rotten, tasted awfully sweet and bruised his lips. But as much as he struggled, the fingers only closed tighter around his wrists, until he moaned in pain. His first French kiss was better than he expected, though he still felt the need to vomit. Sebastian knew how to kiss, how to move his tongue until the other submitted. And Alexander had no chance but to participate, afraid of what he would do, if he chose to bite him. When warm lips finally left his, he breathed in the air as if he could clean himself that way. Sebastian's hand remained on his wrists and his mouth was now next to his left ear.

"God, you need to learn a lot, if you want to leave an impression on Magnus. But I´ve had worse kisses. When you kiss him, he will try to dominate the kiss and dislikes pussys who give in to him easily. So men up." At everything he said, Alexander flushed in anger and embarrassment. His first kiss was not only taken by a boy, but also by an asshole like Sebastian.  
"Follow me Lightwood." He heard his opposite say and couldn´t even protest before he was pulled along. By now he knew the room with the big table in the center and people who recognizes them parted to let them through. Sebastian was either repulsive enough or influenced; though in his spite Alexander believed it was the first one. He found himself at the same place against the table-top pressing under his rips again, only this time with someone he hated next to him.

Sebastian shouted something he couldn´t make out over the loud music, but apparently people up there understood and grabbed for his now free wrists. Before they could pull him up, Sebastian put something in his jeans-pocket and screamed: " Thank me later stiff.".

Up on the table he could overlook the room and see everyone more clearly. He almost laughed at some dance-moves, but in his state he could not even find that funny. Arms surrounded his hips and he hissed quietly. Whoever it was would be the one to feel all of the anger Alexander had collected over the night. Slowly he ripped himself free and turned around, just to have himself choke on his words at seeing Magnus. The jacket he had only seen snippets of, now came into clearer view and he saw that it was opened, revealing a bare, golden sparkling chest. And this time, instead of turning away instantly, he couldn't look away. Even without the glitter, he knew that Magnus´ skin was caramel-colored and he had a six-pack.

"You came panda. Wanna dance?" Magnus asked and started to draw nearer. Alexander could smell his alcoholic breath against his cheek, as the taller man started to move. His hips swayed slowly and his hands felt hot against his spine.

"I don´t dance." He breathed out, but both hands landed on his hips in response. Without him wanting to, they started to move him much like Magnus did. The heat he had felt the whole evening was now at its peak and the air felt barely there.

The kisses with Sebastian were pulled in the abyss of his mind and his whole attention was turned on Magnus. Hope was now turned into reality and he only now noticed how he had longed to have those green eyes only on him. To have his whole attention as well. Alexander had never thought about his sexuality, had always thought he was ´normal´, hetero. The lack of interest for girls explained itself now, dancing with Magnus. He had always thought those books wrong, telling of people who felt like there were only those two in the world, but he felt the same now. It didn´t matter to him that there was indeed someone behind him, flipping his sweaty bangs against his neck. He couldn´t think of anything but that he felt content and happy. Knowing that he could blame it on one cup of whiskey, made the thing only sweeter. Suddenly Magnus laughed, a laugh that was even more beautiful than Jace´s was. It was light and high-pitched and far better than the music playing in the background.

"See, you dance pretty well. Now we only need to take care of the fun and we could break almost all of your promises."

Alexanders tongue almost slipped, stated how happy he already was, but he managed to hide it. He imagined the evening was not over yet, as was the fun.

* * *

**I never planned for sebastian to kiss him. but I thought stealing Alecs first kiss was just what he would do. OH I LOVE HIM :D evil power yay :D**

**Otherwise I hope some noticed and recognized the songs in the beginning. They are ALL of Taylor Swift, the best and don´t argue :D. I will probably take some of her songs more than one time. Oh and if someone is interested in a little hint for the next chapter I advise you to listen to : HEY STEVEN! :D Awesome song and some lyrics maaay hint to sweet things in the future. MAY ;D**

**Feel free to review, I will reply and feel motivated and overall Gratefull and happy :D **

**Michiie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I´m so sorry for updating so late. I will be honest, I just now wanted to and I loved writing it so much. So freaking much I would have wanted to write more, but really long chapter just aren´t me :D So be prepared I hope you like it as much as I did writing and makes up for the long wait :D**

**Warnings: Magnus interpretation of Katy Perry lyrics...jep he mixes some things up :D And yeah drug abuse still, injuries and kisseees :D**

* * *

_Mmm, I can't help myself  
If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

**_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_**

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_**Rule # 5: Everyone lies, you just have to be the only exception and watch out for lures.**  
_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Jace had not always been part of the Lightwood family. He never thought he would be. His father was still alive, he wouldn´t need anyone else than him, his nine year-old self thought. His father was just busy and he would grab him up sooner or later. Well he never had and the older Jace got, the easier it was to understand what had happened. The mood swings, the need for money that had reached the point of selling Jaces clothes, the marks on his father's arms._

_With 13 he knew his father had been a worthless junky, pumping Heroin in his system rather than taking care of his son. Sure, he had always found the time to train Jace in martial arts, to teach him the values of life and punish him when he messed up. One day it had been a B in a math test that got his hands beaten raw. From this point on he had been a straight A student. _

_He always loved his father, loved spending time with him. But he also knew when to hide. By the end of the month his father always got worse, throwing temper tantrums and sometimes crying and shaking. Sometimes he even got really sick and Jace had to take off of school to take care of him. Money always seemed to handle those problems and Jace was eager to earn some when he was seven, opening his own lemonade booth. One he was sure would beat the one of the girls a few blocks away. _

_Proud of himself, he had handed his father the three dollars, thinking he had had helped. The next thing he knew, he was being shut out of the house for hours. His father had called the lemonade counter faggy and unmanly and had forbidden him to ever do that again. Of course Jace didn´t, because he was a good son._

_With 14 he had made it his task to do reckless things, loving the adrenaline pumping through his system and the feeling of being on the brink of dead. One day he had dragged Alec to an abandoned house. He had dared him to climb the drainpipe to reach the upper floor with the smashed in window. Alec had refused, had begged Jace not to try, but he wouldn´t listen. His trained body reached the first floor with ease. He only had needed to grip the roof tiles to pull himself up. He hadn´t expected them to be that slippery. Losing his balance, he fell and thought this was it. Probably he would end up dying or at least break some bones, but he had collided with Alec. That day, Alec ended up with two broken rips Jace elbow had settled in, one broken leg and several bruises as well as a slight concussion, while he himself ended up with a scratch caused by Alecs zipper._

_Even while falling, the world spinning around, he swore Alec had moved voluntarily between him and the concrete. Alec himself had said that assumption was ridiculous, but watching his stepbrother over all the years, he had known that Alec was protective. He hadn´t been a coward not climbing the pipe, he had wanted to protect Jace if things turned out to go wrong. _

_From this day on he swore to do the same. To protect his brother with his life, no matter the cost. Because no one else would._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

By the end of the first song their bodies touched, Alexander's shirt rubbing against the bare chest opposite of it. Contrary to some beliefs, he had a high alcohol tolerance and a tiny sip from a high percentage drink could do nothing to him. He barely felt the effect it should have and wished he had drunken more. Because the more Magnus moved against him, hands still on Alexander's hips, the more conscious he got.

This was not him. Ashamed he tried not to let the warm breath on his neck affect him, as he peaked a glance at the other people occupying the table along with them. A girl who danced just a few centimeters away watched him intensely and a slick smile started to spread on her lips.

She probably laughed at him. The snobby student-council boy dancing with the biggest diligent. He must be ridiculous to look at. Like all those girls giggling at their lockers whenever a hot guy from the football team passed by. Not that he found them hot.

"I knew you could be fun. The first moment I saw you, you looked preposterously with that stuck up outfit, but now you look rather hot panda." Magnus screamed over the music.

The words that he said felt like a slap in Alexander's face and he struggled to free himself from his grip. The smile that Magnus had worn the whole evening didn´t fade one bit, when Alexander finally managed to escape those warm hands that had felt like comfort only seconds ago. He felt humiliated and angry. How could Magnus say something like that and still be happy?

"You are an asshole. And I was such an idiot for even turning up here." Alexander hissed, lightly shoving Magnus.

"What's wrong? Come on, I thought you had fun?"

Magnus reached out to pull him closer again, but he reacted faster and slid out of reach, bumping into a boy. He wanted to mutter an apology, when his voice stuck in his throat seeing it was Sebastian. It had been him, grinding against his ass when he had felt secluded just two minutes ago, dancing with Magnus.

"Now where would you want to run Cinderella? It´s not even midnight."

Alexander gulped hearing those words from Sebastian. He sounded evil and menacing. When he tried to turn into another direction, Sebastian took a hold of his wrists and smashed his lips against Alexander's for the second time this evening. The first thought he had, when a tongue slid into his mouth, tasting sweet and bitter, was that Magnus would be right behind him, seeing him kiss another boy.

He discarded that thought, blaming it on the alcohol, as he turned his head away until their lips broke apart. It occurred to him, that he had never felt this disgusted in his whole life. And that included being shoved face first into a garbage container last year.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Magnus watched Sebastian as he kissed Alec. The boy with the white-blonde hair eyed him too, as he had not closed his eyes while kissing. One eye peeked behind the wild, black hair of his panda and observed Magnus reaction. He wondered what Sebastian would see? A wildly jumping teenager, carefree dancing to the music? Because that was all he was. The drugs he had taken, still let him ride on the high and whoever Sebastian kissed, or Alec for this matter, wasn´t of concern for him.

Sure, he thought both were hot, but one was his best friend and he could have sex with him whenever he was either too high and begged or too sick and begged. Either way, it was the same outcome, scratch marks on his back, bruises on his hips and a few days of avoiding sitting on hard surfaces. The other boy was fun to be with. Or at least Magnus had fun watching him. He was the complete opposite, strong-headed but self-conscious. Would Magnus be sober, he had known mere words could easily rip off Alecs stone cold mental wall and leave him devasted.

Right now he just thought Alec finally loosened up and decided to have fun and that made him happy. Even though he had to admit, he would have wanted to be his first "forbidden fruit", tainting the white demeanor. Well, whatever.

His eyes followed Alec as he slid his way ungraciously down the table to disappear in the lower crowd. As soon as the pale skin and the dark hair were off his vision, he forgot about him and welcomed Sebastian drawing nearer. His best friend snaked his arm around his hip and moved his hips in a seductive way. While Alex had danced rather stiffly, Sebastian could move his body in a way that made Magnus intoxicated mind dizzy.

"God, rookies are much less fun to kiss." His best friend purred before devouring his lips in the same manner he had Alecs. He tasted familiar, so sweet it turned bitter with time, much like his favorite drugs did. But this time a hint of toothpaste and alcohol and something that reminded him of the way Alec smelled was mixed on his tongue.

Magnus grew hot, melting into a flavor he could get addicted to as well, he knew. Just before he thought about asking Sebastian to stay for the night, warming his bed, the lips broke away. Magnus frowned and let out a huff of annoyance as Sebastian's arms gripped his neck almost bruising and his head was next to his. A warm breath slowly hit his ear as his best friend spoke while grinding against him.

"I see you like the new drug? It´s twice as strong. But you know that comes with a price, don´t you?"

"Yeah. I feel so high I want to dance all night and the day after and after and after." He answered regaining his smile and his words ended in giggles.

"Magnus, you do remember your promise to me, don´t you? Anything I wanted?" Sebastian started to kiss his neck and he began to loose the grip on reality. When Sebastian noticed, he pinched him and Magnus snapped out of it.

"Of course. Anything for my best man."

"Very well. Because I want part of that favor right now. In exactly two minutes, the Lightwood boy will be beat up in the backyard by a jog. I want you to step in and safe the poor damsel in distress. After that you just have to convince him to get drunk. I will step in after that and your duty of the day is done. Understood?" Sebastian said and distanced himself from Magnus enough to look him into his dilated eyes.

"Why would he be beat up?" Magnus giggled, finding this scenario ridiculous and silly. His friend's evil glare shut him up instantly and sobered him enough to understand that Sebastian had spoken the truth. If he didn´t get out the house in two seconds, his panda could be harmed.

He started to rush off the table, getting dizzy and nauseated by the rainbow colored lights and the dancing body's.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexander leaned against a wall in the hall when he finally had made it through the sick crowd. He felt sweat cling to his body like a second layer, unable to swipe it off completely. With one hand he managed to tuck away some loose strands, breathing in deep. What now? The urge to get rid of the sweet taste in his mouth was huge, as was the one to go home immediately. He decided to go along with the second plan and made his way through the hall, slaloming his way around the couples making out and a few wasted teenagers sitting on the floor, crying.

In this moment he felt like joining them, but didn´t. In the dim lighting around the front door, he had almost missed the bulky guy leaning against it. He had red spiky hair and wore his football jacked as he always did in school, showing off his higher status. Alexander always had been annoyed with the brainless guys doing sports and showing off as if they had a special talent. Tackling the poor guy with the football in his hands barely counted as one, in his mind. Greg seemed to think otherwise.

Approaching he expected Greg to at least have the decency to move from the door, but was not surprised when he didn´t. Sighing he considered going back inside. But Sebastian would be there, making him decide to bring up the courage to ask the footballer to move.

"Excuse me, would you move so I can go home?"

"No, I won´t excuse you stiffy. Why don´t you move yourself?" Greg asked, probably thinking he had raised a hilarious and genius question. Alexander thought about rolling his eyes in irritation, but thought better of it.

"Please, I just want to go. It would of your benefit too, not having to see me here, wouldn´t it?"

He expected some snappy answer, not two strong hands lifting him on the v-neck shirt. Alexander involuntary kicked out when his feet left the floor and his hands gripped on the muscular arms to steady himself.

"You worthless piece of shit know nothing. I will teach you not to speak to someone of my position with such care freeness." Greg reeked of alcohol and hotdogs as he yelled in his face. Shortly after, Alexander felt the air leave his lungs when his back collided with the wall. His ribcage hurt and he desperately gasped for the air until he finally felt like breathing normally again.  
"Why ar…" Before he could say more than that his head flew violently against the well and first the pain in the back of his head reached his senses, then he realized he had been hit In the face.

"Shit." He breathed the first swear-word he had uttered for a long time. Pain washed over him in nauseating waves, breaking at his skin only to increase. It took time to realize his shirt had been released and he was now able to protect his face with them. Apparently Greg realized too and managed to land another punch, hitting his right eyebrow. Blood oozed from a small wound Greg's knuckles had created, taking part of his vision.

It dripped down on the polished marble floor and Alexander felt like vomiting. The word ´Please´ was right on the tip of his tongue and he wanted to usher it, just when Greg's knee settled in his stomach. Alexander screamed, the loud music drowning most of it, as he fell to the floor. His hands clutched his already hurting stomach as he coughed spit and blood.

The scene was too much for his body, fighting about which part on his body hurt the most. That way he didn´t realize he was crying and the tears blurred his sight. In his state of mind he wondered if the boy in the red open jacked, revealing abs was Magnus or not.

"Leave him alone. This party is over for you." He heard the boy say and was halfway certain it really was Magnus. And he was about to be saved. He wanted to feel relieved, but even that was too much for his damaged body.

"Says who?" Greg roared. Alexander twitched, almost expecting to be the punching bag to soothe his anger again.

"Magnus Bane and a house full of people that would turn against you this instant if I asked them. Because they wouldn´t want to turn against the one throwing the best parties with free booze."

Whether it was the really impeccable argument or more and more people gathering in the hall, he couldn´t tell. Something seemed to bring out an instant reaction out of the jock. Greg left the house, only to stick in his head again and say some curse words, before going for good. If he were able to breathe normally, he would have sighed in relief. As it was now he struggled to bring himself in a more comfortable position.

"Are you alright? Do you need stitches or an ambulance or something?" He was asked and he could tell it was Magnus, who stumbled around awkwardly. This guy had probably drunk one too much this night. Not that it would excuse any of the rude words from earlier.

"Yeah I´m peachy, thanks." Alexander snapped. He could feel the high walls in his mind go even higher, thinking about what had driven him away from this gorgeous boy.

"You don´t really look like it."

"That´s because I am not, since one of your friends decided to test his boxing skills on my body."

Alexander realized that anger kept him distracted long enough to not let the thought "it hurts´ repeat itself over and over again in his head. Wiping away the tears he had only now noticed, he saw Magnus looking worried for the first time this evening. His smile had even turned into a frown.

"I´m sorry. Want to grab a drink to drown the pain?" Magnus asked. One hand of his reached out to pick Alexander gently up off the floor. Even standing up was so painful he couldn´t suppress a hiss, his stomach clenching in protest. At first he just wanted to finally do what he had planned before being beaten up, going home, but the perspective of painlessness made him decide otherwise.

First of all, he could show Jace he wasn´t just a student council member, just as he would show Magnus he wasn´t always a law officer. He could be off duty, right?

"Sure." He found himself saying.

Before he knew it, Magnus slid through the crowd, completely oblivious to the bleeding and hurting boy that had to follow him. Now and then Bane ran into a dancing teenager, bumping and moving on the next second. Finally they seemed to have reached the destination. For a couple of minutes, enough time to let the injured boy catch up, Magnus fumbled with the keys, trying to press them into the lock.

"Magnus, are you alright? Give me the keys, I just want to get drunk fast."

As Magnus turned around, Alexander watched the smile slowly creep back on his face and he lost himself in the dilated pupils. So the green wasn´t of the contact lenses. He really had the most beautiful eyes one could imagine. Alexander realized this in the short seconds the music had stopped, the headache growing weaker, just to return twice as strong. Yeah he definitely wanted to be drunk right now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All they could hear was the low thump of the bass the music outside created, as they sat in his room. Magnus sat down on the floor, a bottle of tequila in his hands. Contrary to most of the people, he liked it better without the salt and the citrus. Meanwhile his panda pressed a shirt to his bleeding head, one Magnus had worn last summer once and now given him, and sat up on his bed.

Both were quiet, only the unmelodic humming of Bane breaking the silence. God, he wanted to dance, to kiss, to fuck. Hell, even the injured teenager would fulfill his needs. But more than he craved for fun, he craved for drugs. In just one year it had become the most important thing in his life. It dulled his senses, made him forget and he saw life as beautiful again. He still could remember the month Sebastian was on vacation and he was out of drugs faster than usually. By the return of his friend, he had been on the point he would have done anything just to get one pill. This was the first night Sebastian hadn´t taken money from him, but used Magnus' body as payment. He had ever since.

That was why he wasn´t trying to persuade Alec. Whatever Sebastian had planned, it had something to do with the boy and he wouldn´t dare defy him and run in danger of coming clean. Though he really wanted to get to know the panda better. He seemed so interesting, compared to all those dumb puppets obeying at the sight of money. Everything came with a price, his new Dad always said. Alec must have a price as well. Would it be a car? A house? His body?

Why were some people acting so difficult? Not like Sebastian who just told people what he wanted and got it in the end. Magnus knew that Sebastian's family was not rich and he still got the best clothes and a great car. He just had to power to manipulate people.

"It still hurts." Alex said, his voice now sounding more childish. Magnus looked up to see the flushed face and the baby blue eyes watery with intoxication. Apparently vodka worked well for his panda.

"If only this stupid idiot had followed the simplest orders, I would have found you sooner." Magnus replied, his mind wandering on to the next topic shortly after.

"Huh? That´s too difficult for me to understand. You know what Mag? Everyone warns me of you. They say you are lethal and addicting. I wonder why you never show that side to me. I would love to finally have fun."

"Is that what they say? Well, I wouldn´t know what side you mean. I think I´m a little too high to think properly. And your cute face does confuse me from time to time."

At the word cute, the red skin turned even deeper red and he coughed uncomfortably, while Magnus started to giggle. Alec really was cute.

"You wanna have fun still?" Magnus asked, unsuccessfully trying to climb the bed. He made it on the third try, both guys laughing as he crawled over to him.

"What song is your secret obsession panda?"

Alec seemed deep in thought, as if it was a really important question. He looked up just in time to catch Magnus´ arm before he could fall when he stood up. Reluctantly he stood up as well, the wall pressing into his aching back as support. He saw Magnus swaying slightly as both of his arms gripped for Alec.

"I kissed a girl from Katy Perry." He admitted.

Without both of them paying attention, their hands intertwined. Magnus realized Alecs hands were rougher than his own, which was caused by all the beauty products he used himself. His thump reached out to graze against the softer skin of Alec's palm.

"Let´s show you how to have fun with the simplest means." Magnus said before slowly jumping up and down, pulling the boy opposite of him along.

"_This was never the way I planned,_

_Not my intention._

_I got so broke, a drink in hand_

_Lost my description._

_It´s just what I am, used to_

_Just wanna try you on._

_I´m curious for you_

_You are my panda._

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_The smell of his minty toothpaste._

_I kissed a boy, just to try it._

_I hope my best friend don´t mind it._

"Sing along Panda. Come on." Magnus giggled waiting for Alec to participate and he did finally, even jumping a bit on his own.

"_It felt so wrong._

_It felt so right._

_Don´t mean I´m in love tonight._

_I kissed a boy and I liked it._

_I liked it."_

Both boys giggled and Magnus swore underneath the layer of alcohol on Alecs breath, he could still smell toothpaste. He wondered if he tasted like it. If it would be the same thing he had tasted on Sebastian. Clutching wildly on one another until the laughter died out, they both ended up embracing each other, standing on Magnus bed.

"You know, tonight I really got kissed by guy for the first time." Alec mumbled into the red jacket that slowly started to peel of Magnus shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, but blood still lingered on the boy's skin and Bane wanted to reach out and wipe it away, as if it hadn´t dried already.

"That bastard stole my first kiss."

He looked at Alec, whose face was scrunched up as if he smelled something disgusting. Magnus gulped, taking in that knowledge. Why was he surprised that his panda hadn't been sexually active before Sebastian? He could have made a better catch though. In his intoxicated mind, Magnus thought the idea he then got as brilliant. Slowly he pressed his lips onto the warm cheek that was still tinted red, let them linger as he breathed in the smell of blood and then pulled away.  
"What was that for?" Alec shrieked, grabbing for the place that had just been kissed.

"I wanted to be a first of you too. So smile again panda."

On impulse he draw nearer, his lips just a few inches apart. He was certain that he could smell Alec breathing as he leaned it to kiss his lips this time. They touched for just a few seconds, unmoving, just lips against lips. A tingling feeling cursed through Magnus body wanting to deepen the kiss, searching for toothpaste- smell.

Just when he wanted to do that he heard a gasp from the door and pulled away. The first one he saw was his best friend, smirking with the spare key in his hand. But he had not been the one gasping. Right behind him stood Jonathan Lightwood, as pale as a blank sheet of paper.

"What the hell?" was everything the boy uttered, as Alec opened his eyes and jumped away from Magnus.

* * *

**You are slowly watching Sebastians plan unfold. Any ideas someone? i love writing him, I´m sorry. I´m just that fucked up that I want to taint all of them muhahahaha :D More Malec awaits us...maybe ;D**

**So much thank you for the reviews last time.**

**Reviews fuel me, so write me your ideas as always. Glad to be back with hopes of earlier updates :D**


End file.
